Bulles de quotidien
by shilya von lebbs
Summary: Une série de drabbles sans lien mes uns avec les autres sur le quotidien un peu loufoque de l'Akatsuki. Parce que quand ils ne cherchent pas de l'argent ni à réunir les Bijuus, y'a un quotidien à assurer ! J'essaie de m'astreindre à faire entre 100 et 200 mots.
1. L'armoire

**Deidara**

J'en avais marre de voir mes vêtements traîner. Surtout que Tobi a l'habitude de les piétiner en passant. Alors j'ai acheté une armoire qu'il fallait monter. J'ai bloqué dès le début, lorsqu'il a fallu assembler les planches A1 et D2 avec la vis V5. Je savais plus où était la vis et la planche que j'avais entre les mains, c'était la mauvaise.

Je me suis énervé. J'ai failli exploser.

Kisame a proposé de m'aider mais il allait juste tout casser avec Samehada. Itachi a tenté de m'hypnotiser pour "aider" -le salaud- avant de conclure que "c'est dommage que Sasori soit mort, il savait assembler des trucs, lui".

Finalement, Tobi a surgi en criant et a sauté sur la planche D2 en faisant semblant de surfer comme un idiot.

J'ai abandonné.

Mes vêtements vont rester par terre.

* * *

_Des avis ? :) Si vous avez des idées, des envies d'aventures pouvant leur arriver, n'hésitez pas à me dire !_


	2. Le sapin de Noël

_Hey !_

_voici le deuxième petit drabble :) Je vais essayer d'en poster régulièrement (en plus, ce n'est pas très long à écrire tant qu'on a les idées)._

**_Amaya Uchiwa_**_ : merci de ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce premier drabble et contente aussi si ça a pu te faire sourire après avoir re-fini Naruto :D Moi aussi j'adore l'Akastuki, pour ça que j'ai eu envie d'écrire sur eux. Bonne lecture sur ce second drabble !_

* * *

**Konan**

Kisame disait qu'Itachi semblait avoir un problème de vue. Mais j'avais autre chose à faire que m'occuper de ça : trouver un sapin pour Noël. Pas une mince affaire, mais il a fini par être installé au cœur du QG.

-Maintenant, chacun va mettre la main à la pâte pour le décorer ! j'ai dit.

Ca a grogné, évidemment, mais ils s'y sont mis. Avec pas mal de mauvaise volonté. Outre Deidara qui a proposé de tout faire exploser pour "un art encore plus majestueux", tous ont fait du bon boulot. Un arbre assez original, finalement, entre angelot en papier, poissons en carton et crottes en pâte à modeler offertes par Tobi. Mais il manque quand même quelqu'un, lequel débarque tout juste à ce moment.

-Itachi, t'es en retard.

Sans un mot, il se dirige vers nous, plutôt vers le sapin, fonce en plein dedans et s'étale au sol, entraînant l'arbre avec lui.

…

Pas de doute. Itachi a _vraiment_ un problème de vue.


	3. Hidan le fauché

_Me revoilà !_

_J'ai eu l'idée de mettre au défi et d'essayer de poster un drabble par jour en semaine avec une pause le week-end pour pouvoir potentiellement m'avancer un peu. A voir jusqu'où ça tiendra ;)_

_En attendant, voilà le drabble numéro 3 !_

_**Amaya Uchiwa : **hey ! Fidèle au poste ! Tu as en effet bien reconnu la grande créativité de Kisame ;) Et que dire de celle de Tobi ? Quant à Itachi, ça devient handicapant au quotidien, de mal y voir mais ne pas mettre de lunettes (tiens d'ailleurs, ça me donne de nouvelles idées de drabble, ça, héhé *w*). J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau petit chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture et à lundi, en théorie :)_

* * *

**Hidan**

C'était une très belle faux. Parfaite pour des sacrifices en règle. La mienne commençant à faire son temps, j'ai envisagé de la remplacer par celle là.

Puis j'ai tâté mes poches.

Et j'ai réalisé.

Je suis fauché (faux, fauché... ah j'aime mes jeux de mot !).

J'ai regardé Kakuzu. Qui m'a regardé. Je l'ai regardé. Il m'a regardé. J'ai regardé la vitrine où il y avait la faux.

-Rêve pas, a-t-il dit.

Et il a repris son chemin.

Ce sale radin ! Il est plein aux as et il peut même pas aider son coéquipier !

Je lui ai courru après en criant. Cette faux, je l'aurai un jour !


	4. Poisson grillé

_C'est parti pour le drabble 4 et le premier de cette semaine ! Le week-end est passé super vite. Mais j'ai quand même quelques petits trucs pour vous, héhé._

**_Amaya Uchiwa :_**_ contente que tu aies aimé mon jeu de mot et mon faucheur fauché *w* Merci de tes reviews, c'est très plaisant à lire ! Harpagon moderne, c'est bien trouvé pour Kakuzu je trouve :') Tout à fait lui. Argent ou Jashin, chacun son dieu ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Kisame**:

Y'avait vraiment une drôle d'odeur quand je suis arrivé. Un truc avait cuit mais pas un truc normal. Du genre le truc que la morale et l'éthique t'interdisent de manger. Je veux bien qu'on soit un groupe de criminels de rang S craints dans tous les pays mais il y a des limites.

-Qui a cuisiné ?!

-..., fait Kakuzu.

-Pas moi, répond Itachi d'un air détaché.

-Tobi a vu ! C'est Hidan-san ! Tobi est témoin ! Tobi est un bon garçon.

-Et alors t'aimes pas ma cuisine ?

-Tu as fait du poisson grillé, non ? je grogne.

-Et...?

-Je vais te faire payer ton cannibalisme !

Non mais. Je vais quand même pas laisser passer ça.


	5. Poupée vaudou

_Mardi c'eeeest... bah non, pas ravioli, juste un nouveau chapitre ! Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire dessus, je vous laisse le découvrir._

**_Amaya Uchiwa :_**_ wah wah wah, malgré l'heure, en effet, tu était bien sur pieds ! L__'avantage avec Hidan, c'est qu'il peut servir de punching ball sans avoir peur de trop le casser. L'inconvénient, c'est qu'il est passablement dangereux et comme toi t'es généralement pas immortel-le, il peut fort bien te tuer :p Et Tobi, évidemment, à vouloir être un bon garçon pour tout le monde, il en vient à jouer la balance. Ce garnement ! _

_Bonne lecture sur ce 5ème chapitre :)_

* * *

**Konan** :

-Gnnnn il va me le payer, il va me le payer... Aaaar qu'est ce que je le déteste ! Mais je le déteste ! Tiens, prends ça ! Et encore ça ! Et encore ça ! Et bam dans l'estomac, ça fait mal, hein ? Je te hais ! Sale petit prétentieux de... Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait !

Il arrive qu'Orochimaru marmonne tout seul dans son coin sans que personne le comprenne. Mais je ne l'ai jamais entendu aussi énervé tout seul.

-Sale Itachi tu vas payer pour mon bras !

Sans frapper, je pousse la porte de sa chambre :

-Eh, ça va ?

Comme pris en faute, il cache quelque chose derrière son dos. Mais j'ai bien vu. Depuis quand Orochimaru croit au pouvoir des poupées vaudou ?!


	6. Hidan le fauché (2)

_Et voilà un drabble tardif. Mais qui est bel et bien là ! Assez court (plus court que les autres, ce me semble). Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

**_Erenaki :_**_ merci de ta review ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre :)_

**_Amaya Uchiwa_**_ : héhé, Orochi est un peu violent, oui, mais en même temps, Itachi lui a tranché le bras (bon, c'est Orochimaru qui a commencé, faut avouer). Mais je le voyais bien jurer et s'énerver tout seul :') Comme il peut pas du tout vaincre Itachi, il passe ses nerfs sur une poupée vaudou ! T'as raison, ça fait un peu le mauvais perdant qui accepte pas sa défaite._

_Bonne lecture :D Et à bientôôôt!_

* * *

A cause de ces sales shinobis de Konoha, je me suis retrouvé à m'être fait rattacher la tête par Kakuzu. Ce qui signifie que j'ai une dette envers lui.

J'aime pas avoir des dettes.

Surtout envers Kakuzu, pas question que je lui file une seule pièce. Il est trop radin de base pour que j'accepte de l'aider à renflouer ses caisses. Qu'importe qu'il m'ait recousu la tête.

Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées il se tourne vers moi, me regarde en silence. Puis :

-T'as de la chance d'être fauché. Sinon je t'aurais fait payer le coût de l'opération.

Gnnn... Quel salaud je vais le tuer !


	7. Cauchemar

_Je suis vraiment tardive, ces derniers jours ! Mais voilà votre si attendu -ou pas- chapitre 7 :D Sur un duo que j'aime vraiment beaucoup parce qu'ils ont une alchimie bizarre mais drôle._

**_Amaya Uchiwa :_**_ héhé, tu n'étais pas la seule à être tardive ! Contente que tu aimes autant Hidan le fauché. Et pourquoi pas une troisième aventure, oui ? Je note l'envie en tout cas et je vais voir si je trouve une idée chouette ! Avoir des dettes envers Kakuzu qui débourse jamais un rond pour t'aider, c'est un peu rageant, faut avouer. Heureusement, il lui accorde quelques soins rudimentaires gratuits ;)_

_Bonne lecture tout le monde !_

* * *

**Deidara** :

-Senpai, senpai !

-...

-Senpai !

-Ta gueule Tobi laisse-moi dormir.

-Mais Senpai...

-Je t'ai dit de la fermer !

-Je peux plus dormir Sen...

-C'est ton problème pas le mien !

-Tobi a fait un cauchemar, Senpai. Tobi a peur !

-Putain mais c'est quoi ton problème ?! Tu es juste là pour pourrir ma vie ou quoi ?!

-Senpaaaaai...

On dit que j'ai pas de coeur mais bon... Dans un soupire je me tourne vers Tobi :

-Bon, quoi ? Tu veux quoi ?

-Tobi a peur. Tobi veut un câlin.

Et sans me demander mon avis le voilà qui vient se blottir et s'endort deux secondes après. Un jour, je le jure, je vais le tuer !


	8. Canicule

_Un peu moins tardivement qu'hier, me voilà ! Avec un personnage que je n'ai pas encore exploité (j'avoue, j'ai un peu du mal à l'exploiter dans mes drabbles). J'espère que ça vous plaira :)_

**_Amaya Uchiwa :_**_ contente de te voir toujours au rendez-vous, même si tard :D J'aime aussi beaucoup Deidara-Tobi. En fait, tous les duos de l'Akatsuki ont leur charme, chacun à sa façon. Mais Deidei et Tobi c'est quand même un cas ! Je les trouve très choupis ensemble *w* J'imaginais vraiment bien le câlin pour se rendormir alors que Deidara n'arrive plus à dormir (et à cause de quiiiii ?)._

_Bref, très bonne lecture sur ce 8ème chapitre ! Et on se revoit lundi car... c'est déjà le weekeeeeend !_

* * *

**Sasori**

Il fait plus chaud que les autres années à la même saison. Prendre la route sous une telle chaleur, c'était pas vraiment le mieux. Mais nous avons à faire. Pas le temps de se tourner les pouces.

N'empêche, faut avouer, il commence à faire très chaud.

Et pourtant, je suis né à Suna. Le soleil, le désert, l'aridité, je connais. J'y suis habitué. Tout shinobi de Suna sait comment combattre les fortes températures. Y'a un truc anormal, aujourd'hui. Deidara, qui grognait au début, comme souvent, semble même plus à l'aise que moi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ?

-Vous savez quoi ? Si j'étais vous, je sortirais de ma marionnette. Vous allez syncoper là-dedans à force de cuire.

Ca me tue de l'admettre. Mais parfois cet idiot a de bonnes idées.


	9. Couture

_Coucou ! C'est lundi, et me voilà ! Avec ce premier drabble de la semaine. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)_

**_Amaya Uchiwa :_**_ j'espère que tu as passé un bon weekend ;) merci pour ta review. Contente que tu aies aimé ! J'aime bien Sasori moi aussi. Mais j'ai un peu de mal à l'exploiter dans mes écrits x) _

_Bonne lecture sur ce nouveau drabble, avec un perso que je n'ai pas encore trop exploité non plus !_

* * *

**Pain**

Etre chef d'une organisation, c'est vraiment pas facile. Outre toujours s'assurer d'avoir le respect et la considération de ses troupes, il faut surtout s'occuper de la partie très peu amusante de la gestion matérielle. Il se trouve que l'Akatsuki se retrouve confrontée régulièrement au même souci, qui revient de façon cyclique. En voici l'illustration.

-Boss, ma cape s'est déchirée pendant mon dernier combat.

-Boss, les bras de ma cape ont été coupés en même temps que les miens.

-Boss, le bas de ma cape a brûlé.

-Boss, ma cape est en lambeau.

-Konan, je crois qu'il va falloir investir dans de nouvelles capes...

-Vois ça avec Kakuzu.

-Kakuzu...

-Pas le budget. Faut recoudre.

-Kakuzu... !

-Pas le budget, j'ai dit.

-Bien sûr que si.

-Désolé, boss, pas l'budget.

Chaque fois c'est pareil. Une fois sur deux, on finit par recoudre. L'autre fois, Kakuzu débloque à contre-coeur un petit budget pour de nouvelles capes. Jusqu'au cycle suivant.


	10. Le masque

_Hello ! Voici le drabble de mardi, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :) A nouveau sur le superbe duo Tobi-Deidara (en fait j'ai trop de facilité à écrire sur eux du coup ils sont partout :'))_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Tobi** :

Ça fait quelques temps que Deidara-Senpai me regarde d'une façon particulièrement... Particulière. Il a toujours son air énervé, ça, pour sûr -pourtant Tobi est un bon garçon- mais il y a quelque chose en plus. Il cherche toujours à me faire exploser quand je fais quelque chose qui ne lui plaît pas et malgré ce comportement habituel, il y a, dans son regard, une petite étincelle nouvelle. Trop intrigué, je finis par le pousser à parler :

-Eh bien, Senpai, qu'est ce qu'il y a, j'ai une tâche sur le nez ?

Ahaha je suis trop drôle et je me marre derrière mon masque.

-Justement j'en sais rien, face de citrouille, parce que tu as toujours ce foutu masque. Tu l'enlèves jamais ? Tu pars en mission avec, tu combats avec, tu manges avec, tu dors même avec, je suis sûre que tu te douches même avec. Mais qu'est ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ?!

...

Deidara-Senpai est vraiment trop bizarre. Pourquoi voudrait-il que j'enlève mon masque ? C'est très à la mode, je ne vois absolument pas où est le problème de vouloir le porter tout le temps.


	11. Vision

_Blouuuup ! Nouveau petit drabble (vous remarquerez, j'arrive plutôt bien à tenir la cadence jusque là) ! J'aime énormément (et beaucoup trop) ce perso mais je l'ai que très peu exploité jusque là (allez savoir _

**_Amaya Uchiwa :_**_ contente de te revoir :) j'espère que tu vas bien depuis ! Kakuzu, toujours aussi radin, on le changera jamais. Et Tobi, en vrai, en imaginant que les duos partent parfois plusieurs jours en missions, ça m'intrigue tellement de comment il peut supporter porter tout le temps son masque :') (étant donné qu'il ne s'est jamais dévoilé en présence de Deidara)._

_Bonne lecture tout le monde ^^_

* * *

**Itachi** :

-Qu'est ce que tu lis ici ?

-Cramé ?

-...

Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi Kisame semble aussi dépité.

-Et là ?

-Ohara.

-Bon, dernier essai, cette ligne.

-Safari.

Mon coéquipier soupire et vient vers moi. Il a comme qui dirait un air grave sur le visage. Je hausse un sourcil. Son manège ne rime à rien, on perd juste du temps alors qu'on est en mission.

-Je crois que tu as un sacré problème, Itachi.

-...

-Ce n'était ni cramé, ni ohara, ni safari. C'était Kisame, Deidara et Sasori.

-...

-Faudrait que tu te décides un jour à consulter un ophtalmo. Parce que ta vue devient préoccupante.

-Raconte pas n'importe quoi, tu t'inquiète pour rien. Personne n'a de meilleurs yeux que moi avec son Sharingan.

Kisame s'apprête à répliquer mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps et me remets en route. On a perdu assez de temps ! Deux pas plus tard, je sens un truc particulièrement solide rencontrer mon visage. Alors que je peste en essuyant le filet de sang, Kisame soupire :

-Tu vois ? T'es même plus capable d'éviter les arbres. Ça craint.


	12. Patinage artistique

_Bonsoir ! Un peu tard mais me voici :) Je n'ai pas pu hésiter de remettre en scène Deidara et Tobi (zont tellement de potentiel ces deux là)_

**_Amaya Uchiwa :_**_ je te comprends totalement, moi aussi je suis trop fan d'Itachi (ce héros !). Admirons quand même sa grande adaptabilité puisqu'il a réussi à se battre comme le grand shinobi qu'il est contre Sasuke et ce en y voyant mal ! Mais Kisame aurait dû lui offrir des lunettes, quand même :p_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Tobi** :

Wahouuuu ! J'adore l'hiver en fait. C'est vraiment une saison pour Tobi, ça. Parce que l'hiver, il fait froid, l'eau gèle, les lacs gèlent et moi... Je peux glisser dessus ! Wahouuuuuuuuu !

-Senpai senpai ! Regardez ! Je vais si viiiiite !

Étrangement Deidara-senpai ne regarde rien du tout et se contente d'avancer sur la terre ferme pleine de neige. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Je ne me décourage pas.

-Senpai ! Regardez ma vrille ! Je suis un champion du patinage artistique.

-...

-Senpai j'ai créé une nouvelle choré !

-Ecoute Tobi, et si tu coulais ? Ça me ferait des vacances.

Un Katsu plus tard, Deidara-Senpai provoque une explosion qui craquèle la glace et s'éloigne, presque un sourire en coin.

-Senpaaaaai ! je gémis alors que je me sens tomber dans l'eau.

Dommage. Je serais devenu un grand champion de patinage artistique, j'en suis sûr.


	13. QG

_Vous êtes en train de vous dire : mais ne serait-elle pas en retard ? Spoiler alert : oui je suis en retard. J'ai été bien prise aujourd'hui et j'ai pas vu les heures passer. Mais voici votre drabble du vendredi ! (déjà vendredi...)_

**_Amaya Uchiwa :_**_ aha pareil, jamais je marche sur un lac gelé ! Mais Tobi est un bon garçon très courageux ;) Je le vois bien aux JO du patinage artistique. En duo avec Deidei, même !_

_Bonne lecture tout le monde (une autre douloureuse aventure e Pain-pas-facile-de-gérer-cette-bande) et à lundi !_

* * *

**Pain** :

Avoir Kakuzu comme trésorier, c'est vraiment pas pratique en fait. Il gère pas l'argent, il spécule. On a toujours du mal à lui faire lâcher un rond même pour une cause qui en vaut la peine.

Par exemple la dernière fois, un des QG a été totalement détruits après l'extraction de Shukaku et l'intervention de Konoha. Kakuzu a refusé qu'on débourse de l'argent pour les réparations. J'vous jure... J'hésite à le virer de son rôle de trésorier. Et par la même envoyer la facture à Konoha. Non mais. On ne démolit pas impunément un QG de l'Akatsuki ! La note va être salée. Et on leur fera payer aussi les intérêts.


	14. Botaniste

_Bonsoir bonsoir !_

_Cette fois, pas de retard, je suis bien présente en ce beau lundi un peu frisquet chez moi. Voici donc le drabble numéro 14 (eh oui, déjà, 14 !). Je n'ai aps grand-chose à dire sinon bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Zetsu** :

-Deidara, je te hais.

-M'enfiiiin je vois vraiment pas pourquoi, hn.

-...

-...

-Je sais même pas ce qui me retient de te tuer.

-C'est parce que tu en es incapable. Tu ne peux rivaliser avec mon art explosif de génie ! Alors que moi... Je peux te faire exploser à n'importe quel moment, héhé.

-Je te hais. Tu as osé...

-Le type avait l'air sympa. Je pouvais pas dire non. Puis il a raison : t'es un spécimen intéressant.

Je prends sur moi pour ne pas le bouffer. La chair vivante c'est pas ma tasse de thé mais j'ai tellement envie de le faire taire... Quel salaud. Oser essayer de me vendre à un botaniste comme une "plante carnivore rare et vachement presque humaine" ! Je le boufferai un jour c'est sûr.


	15. Perdre le nord

_Bonsoir !_

_C'est parti pour cet autre drabble. Un poil plus long mais je n'ai pas trouvé où faire des coupes donc, je l'avoue, il fait légèrement plus de 200 mots. M'enfin !_

_Je tiens aussi à prévenir que c'est bientôt Nowel, les congés, la famille, tout ça. Donc après la fin de cette semaine je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir toujours poster un drabble par jour. Mais je viendrai quand même régulièrement !_

**_Amaya Uchiwa : _**_ne t'en fais pas la boulette je te pardonne ;) Moi aussi je fais partie du club "on ne mange pas Deidara !". J'aime beaucoup trop ce perso à l'ego surdimensionné :') Mais bon, pauvre Zetsu aussi..._

_Bonne lecture tout le monde !_

* * *

**Kakuzu** :

-Je te dis que c'est par là !

-Bien sûr que non c'est dans cette direction.

-C'est ça, fais celui qui sait tout. J'ai un très bon sens de l'orientation, et je sais que c'est par là.

Même lorsqu'il ne prie pas Hidan a tendance à me taper sur les nerfs. On a une nouvelle tête mise à prix à aller chercher mais on n'y est pas encore rendus. Tout ça parce qu'il a fallu faire un détour que que ce crétin aille chercher une proie "digne de ce nom pour Jashin". Alors maintenant, on a un peu perdu le fil.

-T'es vraiment nul comme coéquipier, tu sais même pas me faire confiance.

Je soupire. J'ai envie de le tuer. Et en même temps, ça rimerait à rien parce que c'est Hidan l'immortel.

-Bon, okay, c'est ta dernière chance. T'as intérêt à avoir raison.

Deux heures plus tard, nous voici encore à marcher vers on ne sait où mais certainement pas vers notre but.

-Hm... C'était peut être pas la bonne direction finalement, fait Hidan.

Je me retiens de lui en coller une.

-Espèce de... On a perdu du temps ! Et le temps c'est de l'argent ! On va se demander à qui la faute, si on finit ruinés.


	16. Déprime

_Bonsoir !_

_Vraiment désolée pour ces derniers jours. J'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire et donc moins le courage d'écrire et de poster. Mais voici un nouveau petit drabble. Promis, à la rentrée, je reprends un rythme plus régulier ! Et en attendant, bon réveillon et bon Noël à tout le monde :)_

**_Amaya Uchiwa :_**_ j'espère que tu vas bien :D Merci de ta review, contente de voir que tu suis toujours autant mes petits drabbles ! Bonne lecture pour celui-ci. J'aurais pu en écrire un sur le thème de Noël mais j'ai pas eu trop trop d'inspi là-dessus._

_Bwef._

_Bonne lecture à toustes et à la prochaine (promis dans pas trop longtemps) ;)_

* * *

**Konan** :

Hier, j'ai perdu mon coéquipier. Au sens propre. Il avait disparu. Je l'ai cherché. Je l'ai appelé. Je suis allée voir dans les lieux où il a l'habitude de traîner. Je savais qu'il n'était pas parti en mission, il m'aurait tenue au courant.

Finalement, je l'ai trouvé. Au sous sol. Dans une tente improvisée avec des draps.

-Tout le monde te cherche.

-Non je sors pas. Je démissionne. J'en ai marre.

-?

-Ils sont ingérables. Hidan ne pense qu'à prier, Deidara qu'à tout faire exploser. Kisame réclame une piscine et Kakuzu ne veut rien débourser autant dire qu'il n'y aura jamais de piscine. Itachi se prend les arbres, Zetsu n'est jamais là et Tobi... Je sais pas à quoi il joue. J'en ai ma claque je reste planqué là.

-...

Je crois que Pain est juste un peu déprimé, en fait.


	17. Hidan le fauché (3)

_Très bonne année à vous !_

_Pour fêter ça, voici le 17ème petit drabble :) J'ai enfin eu l'inspi pour un troisième volet de Hidan le fauché. Enjoy !_

**_Erenaki :_**_ merci de ta review ! Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu as aimé mes drabbles. J'adore moi aussi le duo Tobi/Deidara :') _

_Bonne lecture à toustes._

* * *

**Hidan** :

Une pause dangos, c'était une sacrée bonne idée ! Ça faisait bien longtemps que j'en rêvais. Comme d'hab' Kakuzu tire la gueule. Mais rien à faire. Je profite. J'ai fait un petit sacrifice pour Jashin-sama tout à l'heure, maintenant je mérite bien cette pause.

Tout à coup Kakuzu se lève.

-Eh...

-Reste là, me répond-il.

Hin hin je vois. Il a ses petites affaires intimes à faire ! Je ricane mais il ne réagit pas. Il s'éloigne. Je finis mes dangos. J'en commande d'autres.

Le temps passe.

Kakuzu ne revient pas.

Le temps passe encore.

Le connard !

Je suis sûr il s'est barré exprès pour pas payer et me faire régler l'addition ! Alors que j'ai pas un rond et il le sait !

Je me retiens de hurler et me précipite hors du restaurant avant qu'un serveur ne parvienne à m'intercepter pour que je règle la note.

Il va me le payer celui là !


	18. Lavage

_Coucouuu !_

_Désolée de mon rythme pas du tout régulier. Je me suis laissée déborder. Mais voilà quand même un nouveau petit drabble rien que pour vous !_

_Merci beaucoup** Erenaki** pour ta review :3 Ca fait plaisir !_

_Très bonne lecture tout le monde et à la prochaine._

* * *

**Itachi** :

Il existe une compétence qu'on ne peut, pour sûr, pas acquérir de façon innée. Il faut beaucoup d'expérience et d'entraînement pour parvenir à la maîtriser entièrement. Même pour un génie de naissance comme moi, c'est compliqué. Il s'agit de l'art de faire une lessive sans que les vêtements ne risquent un rétrécissement inopportun. Je ne dirai pas que cette art est plus facilement assimilable par les femmes parce que je ne suis pas comme ça -et l'autrice m'aime trop pour me prêter de tels propos.

En vérité, au sein de l'Aktsuki les lessives sont compliquées. Il y a toujours un couac. Et quand ce matin je récupère ma cape deux tailles en-dessous, je me dis qu'il y a encore un abruti qui sait pas y faire qui a décidé de s'en charger pour "le bien de la communauté".


	19. Intimité

_Hey !_

_Je ne vous ai pas oubliés ! Quand j'ai un peu de temps et d'inspi, je reviens à mes drabbles. Voici donc le numéro 19 :)_

_Merci pour ta review, **Erenaki** ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre._

_Bonne lecture et bisous à vous._

* * *

**Pain** :

Réunion mensuelle. L'heure de toutes les réclamations. Et c'est Kisame qui ouvre le bal :

-Boss, faut qu'on parle de Zetsu et de sa manie à se fondre dans le décor.

-C'est parce que j'ai cette capacité que je suis en charge de l'espionnage pour l'Akatsuki, répond le concerné.

-Sauf que tu n'espionnes pas que les autres.

Je hausse un sourcil.

-On devrait établir un règlement, reprend Kisame, qui interdit à Zetsu d'espionner les autres membres de l'organisation. En particulier dans leur chambre ou salle de bain.

Je hausse mon deuxième sourcil (mais en ayant baissé le premier, sinon ça ferait surpris et pas suspicieux) en me tournant vers Zetsu.

-N'importe quoi j'ai jamais fait ça !

-Bien sûr que si, répond Deidara en croisant les bras, on le sait tous.

Mon regard glisse vers Konan qui ne dit rien mais se mord la lèvre.

...

Cette plante verte ose espionner Konan ?! Il va le payer.

-Okay à la majorité il est voté d'interdire à Zetsu d'entrer dans la zone des chambres et autres parties privées du QG.


	20. Marmaille

_20 !_

_Quel beau nombre. Ca fait chiffre rond. Ca fait 20/20. Ou 10 + 10. Bref, 20ème chapitre, n'est-ce pas beau ?_

_Je remercie tout particulièrement **Erenaki**, qui m'a inspiré ce drabble par sa dernière review. Du coup, on peut dire que je te dédie ce drabble ;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Konan :**

Vous avez déjà rêvé d'être parent ? Pas moi. En même temps, c'est pas comme si j'avais le temps pour ça. Et pourtant la force des choses fait que j'ai l'impression de m'être retrouvée mère sans le vouloir. Avec sept gosses à la fois. Qui n'écoutent jamais rien quand on leur cause. Qui braillent dans leur coin quand ils se disputent. Sauf que leurs disputes à eux sont d'un autre acabit que celles des gosses "normaux". Ils préfèrent tenter de faire exploser l'autre, de le bouffer ou de le sacrifier plutôt que se tirer gentiment les cheveux. Ah, je vous ai dit aussi qu'ils ne font pas leurs nuits ? Ils continuer de brailler, de se taper dessus, menaçant de faire s'écrouler le toit et les fondations du QG.

Franchement, être mère, c'est épuisant. Surtout quand ils s'agit d'énergumènes comme l'Akatsuki.


	21. Hypocondriaque

**Itachi** :

Quand je suis arrivé au QG, il n'y avait personne. Puis j'ai entendu un gémissement et j'ai découvert Deidara affalé sur un canapé avec la tête du mec pas bien.

-Mon chakra est tout perturbé, a-t-il dit.

Il n'en était rien du tout, j'ai vérifié avec mon Sharingan, tout allait très bien.

-Et mon foie va exploser. J'suis sûr je suis en train de faire une crise d'appendicite par dessus le marché. Et avec le froid je dois être à deux doigts de chopper une grippe. D'ailleurs j'ai mal là, un début de sinusite si je ne m'abuse. J'arrive même plus à travailler correctement mon argile. Mon art est fichu ! Mais que vais-je devenir ? Je ferais mieux de mourir !

Sa voix devenait de plus en plus plaintive à mesure qu'il avançait dans son monologue.

-Je crois que tu es juste hypocondriaque, je lui ai répondu d'un ton neutre. Rien de grave, en somme.

Pas un pour rattraper l'autre, dans cette organisation. A se demander finalement s'ils représentent vraiment une potentielle menace pour Konoha.


	22. Sac et provisions

_J'espère que vous allez bien !_

_Voici un nouveau petit drabble. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire. Bonne lecture et prenez soin de vous et de vos proches ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :)_

* * *

**Deidara** :

-Allez Tobi, en route, j'espère que tu es en mission moins abruti et incapable que tu sembles l'être dans la vie de tous les jours !

Première mission avec mon nouveau coéquipier. Je sens que je vais déjà regretter Maître Sasori. Néanmoins, comme il n'est pas question de discuter les ordres, je me mets en route. Mais je sens rapidement que ça suit pas derrière. On commence bien...

-Dei... Deidara-Senpai !

Une voix un peu plaintive. Je me retourne. Et voit que Tobi peine à avancer avec un énorme sac sur le dos.

-Que... Qu'est-ce que tu as là dedans ?

-Tout mon kit de survie Senpai ! Bouteille d'eau, fruits et viande secs, paquets de pâte, réchaud, cafetière, café, sucre, riz, sauce soja, vinaigre de riz, crevettes fraîches, nouilles instantanées, tente, sac de couchage, oreillers, couverture de survie, buches de bois pour le feu...

Il m'épuise déjà ce crétin...


	23. Perdre le nord (2)

**Kisame** :

Ça fait un moment qu'on avance dans cette forêt dense, sur l'unique chemin de terre un peu dégagé. Il n'y a pas âme qui vive, on ne se douterait pas qu'à quelques kilomètres d'ici puisse exister un bourg au nom que je n'ai pas du tout retenu mais vers lequel nous a envoyés le boss pour une mission absolument pas palpitante.

Le chemin commence à s'élargir et bientôt nous nous retrouvons devant un embranchement. Soit à droite, soit à gauche.

Itachi me dépasse et avance d'un pas décidé. Je le vois déjà se prendre l'arbre vers lequel il va, si volontairement. Mais -miracle- il s'arrête devant, le nez presque sur le tronc. Un temps.

-Okihino c'est par là.

Il indique le chemin de gauche.

Je lui dis que j'ai vu bien avant lui le panneau accroché au tronc de l'arbre indiquant "Okihino" ?

...

Non.

Il a l'air trop content de lui. Je vais le laisser être fier de lui même.


End file.
